Chorepgrapher
by Katethetotoro
Summary: You are quite famous, in fact, you just won AGT with twelve of your friends and you are all famous worldwide because of the talents you all hold. You can really dance and other artists would love to have you. You are known as the leader and oldest of your group but what happens when you are asked to go help some dudes that go by the name of BTS with their dance and MVs? Will you fi
1. chapter 1

My phone rings loudly, my favorite song blaring from its speakers. I groan, hoping it's important, because it's early - like, _six in the freaking morning -_ and I despise waking up early, especially after going to bed so late. My dorm mates never fail to keep me up.  
"Hello?" I huff, attempting to lift my head from the snow white pillow, but it was not budging.  
"I have a very important job for you," Claude, my manager, squeals from the other end, "and I think you will love it!"  
I open my eyes to reveal my sun filled room, which was an absolute mess. There were books and notes everywhere scattered like leaves.  
"That's great," I growl, "and I care at this time . . . why?" I fall unceremoniously out of bed and lay on the floor, too lazy to move my limbs.  
"Because ibighit - " (I big _what?)_ "- has requested that you come to Korea and meet with BTS," he said in a rush, way too energetic for six o'clock in the morning.  
"BTS? What's that, 'behind the scenes?'" I yawn, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and stumble to the bathroom, ungracefully tripping over a pile of notes on my way.  
"What do you mean, 'what's that?!'" he yells, making me jump and almost drop my phone in the toilet. "They're a major music group in Korea!"  
"Okay," I say slowly, still reeling from the outburst, and begin to brush my hair. I'm still trying to wake up. "Calm down and explain the situation."  
"You are heading to Korea in an hour," he said quickly. "Get your bags packed and get to the airport."  
 _Click._  
"Wait, what? Claude!" I'm fully awake now. Totally not panicking, I throw a bunch of crap from my floor into my bag, and zip it up hurriedly, running into my door with a harsh curse on my way out.  
Who am I, you ask? I'm Kate, part of the music group known as Genre. We won America's got talent - my friends and I of course. Further explanation is to come.  
"Hey, why are you up so early?" yawns Kendra as I shove some toast into the toaster.  
"I'm going to Korea!" I say, tripping over the stupid cat, Skittles.  
"Hey, watch out for Skittles!" comes a shriek from upstairs, Tia coming down moments later. It seemed everyone was awake now - well, awake enough. By teenager standards, of course.  
"What do you mean, you're heading to Korea?" inquires Robbie as I slap some cheese on my toast. I'm not the most creative when it comes to breakfast.  
"Just as I said! My flight leaves in an hour. I'm helping a group called BTS." I put my suitcase down at the door.  
Kaylee comes flying down the stairs with an unholy screech. "I love BTS! Take me with you, please! Take me to see Kookie!" Jaeden tries unsuccessfully to pry her off of my leg. "Please? Come on! I'll swim all the way there if I have to!"  
"Ignore her," Jaeden says, flicking some fuzz from my hair and straightening my jacket. Her tone turns scolding. "You can't just leave at the drop of a hat, though, you know."  
"I'm really sorry guys, but Claude called," I say apologetically, then shove a piece of toast in my mouth. I hop on one foot, attempting to tie my shoe, and Noelle sighs.  
"You are such a child," she says. "Put your foot down." Noelle proceeds to tie my shoe for me.  
"I can't really believe she is the oldest among us," Precious sighs in that thick Filipino accent of hers. "She is the least mature." She opens the front door to reveal a cab already waiting, no doubt sent by Claude, and heads out with my bag to shove it in the trunk.  
"Goodbye poke." Rory smiles, poking me before I leave.  
I look back up the stairs while I walk outside to see everyone, still in their pajamas, smiling. All except Kaylee, of course, who was being held back so she couldn't leave. This was my crew. The people who went with me through AGT, and got us all here. I take one last look and then step in the cab.

I arrive at the airport to find Claude pacing a hole into the floor.  
"There you are!" He sounds both relieved and stressed. "Come on."  
The next few minutes are a blur, Claude dragging me all over the airport like a ragdoll, and the next thing I know I'm on a thirteen hour flight to Korea. The best thing about this whole thing? They stuck me with a Korean tutor, so I got a thirteen hour Korean class. Did I say best? By the time I got there I was so jet lagged that I couldn't walk a straight line. I was tired of learning things and tired of planes and tired of airports and tired of being _awake_.  
Finally, the chaos ends, and I am escorted to a hotel. Of course, I'm not free yet; the minute I lay down in bed, my phone beeps. Kaylee.  
"Hello," I sigh.  
"How is Kookie?!" She's so loud that I yank the phone away from my ear. "Where are you?! How do you say 'I love you' in Korean?! Have you met them yet?! _Why didn't you bring me?!"_  
"Kaylee, shut up." I am not in the mood for her fangirling.  
Thankfully, Jaeden takes the phone from Kaylee. "Did you make it there okay?"  
"I'm fine," I reassure her. "Can I talk to Paul?"  
"What's up?" he questions as Jaeden hands him the phone.  
"You're Korean," I say, stating the obvious as I take my coat off. "Any tips?"  
"I'll be honest, I gave up on learning Korean." I can feel my world shattering. "Good luck, though!" he adds, hanging up before I can say anything. Abandoned by my friends! What tragedy.  
I was going to go to bed despite the clock only reading 8:45 PM, seeing as I'm totally jet-lagged and ready to pass out. Claude, however, seems to have other ideas, as he bursts into my room with a makeup team. They swarm me before I can protest, and I cough at the powder that goes flying.  
"Claude!" I manage, indignant. He doesn't notice.  
"You are meeting the Bangtan boys tonight!" he exclaims, and waits impatiently for the makeup ladies to finish before grabbing my arm and yanking me out the door. "Let's go!"  
We end up the SangAmDong SBS Prism Tower. While rubbing my sore arm, I get told that I'm filming something, but I'm way too tired to really pay attention to a word they're saying. I get shepherded into an elevator and, for once, Claude left me alone. Grateful, I pull out my headphones and listen to Royals by Lorde to pass time.  
When a lady gets on the elevator with me, I initially take no notice. I do end up noticing that she is distressed, and take my headphones off.  
"Is there a problem?" I ask in a gentle tone as she sniffles quietly.  
"My boyfriend broke up with me," she replies feebly.  
"Well it's his loss," I say, rubbing her shoulder. "He's got to be blind or something."  
"Thanks, I feel much better now," she says.  
Almost as if on cue, a bunch of other people get on the elevator, packing us in like a can of sardines. I can't care less, so I put my headphones back in. When they get off, the lady taps me on the shoulder.  
"There was a secret camera," she explains. I stare at her.  
"Wait, really?" I hadn't noticed, and I honestly don't care. I just want to go back to bed.  
I step off the elevator, and to my left, I catch sight of a group of seven obnoxious boys.

A/N: Hello! This is my first BTS fanfic and I hope you like it so far! I thought I would try something other than anime for once.


	2. Chapter 2

I look to my left to see a group of seven obnoxious boys, who seem to be talking about the secret camera prank. One is going on about how he kept dancing when the lady entered. I'm keeping my distance, not sure if I should go talk with them or continue to stand here like a weirdo.  
 _Well, they seem nice enough. They are kind of loud, though . . ._ I'm still not moving an inch.  
"Are you just going to stand there like a buffoon all day or are you going to introduce yourself?" Claude materializes out of nowhere and hisses in my ear, scaring the bejeebers out of me.  
"Don't do that!" I nearly shriek. "And no, I am perfectly fine standing right here!"  
"Get over there," he insists, starting to drag me over. Not without my attempted resistance, of course, but it's futile. The group is still completely oblivious to my existence, thankfully.  
Claude finally gets fed up with me and shoves me into one of the members, causing us to both fall over. My cheeks flare in a mixture of shame and anger, and I stumble over my words, speaking much too loudly.  
"I'm so sorry!"  
The member blinks at me, and then grins. "Oh! It's a girl!" he exclaims, voice also entirely too loud. It makes my ears ring. "I'm Kim Taehyung, but you can call me V!"  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Taehyung. I'm - "  
I'm cut off by another boy, who smiles flirtatiously. "Hey, cutie. I'm Jung Hoseok, but you can call me J-Hope, because I'm your hope."  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hoseok. I'm Kate." Finally, I get to finish a sentence. My victory is short-lived, as another one starts to talk.  
"This must be our new dance instructor! I am the leader, Kim Namjoon." He looks kind of scary, but his tone is pleasant. "I'm known as Rap Monster."  
Inconveniently, my phone starts to ring. One guess: Kaylee. I was right. Shocker.  
"Sorry, give me a minute," I say, fishing around my bag to find my phone. When I answer, her sudden outburst of joy scares me so bad that I drop my phone, and it hangs up on her mid-pterodactyl screech. I rush to retrieve the phone, but Mr. Namjoon picks it up first.  
"Can't lose this," he says, handing it back, but not before my case shatters with a sickening crack that I felt deep in my heart.  
 _What the heck?!_ I think indignantly as silence overtakes the room. _That was a lifeproof case!_  
"Always living up to the god of destruction title," sighs another member, his skin as white as snow. He takes my now pitiful excuse for a phone case from Namjoon's hands. "I need some glue." He, Mr. Namjoon, Mr. Hoseok, and Mr. Taehyung all took off in search of glue, leaving me with the last three members and a heavy, awkward silence.  
"I haven't met you yet," I finally manage, turning to the youngest-looking one. He may even be my age. "Mind if I know your name?"  
In an instant, he turns fifty shades of red and starts to sweat buckets, nary a sound issuing from his gaping mouth. _Is he okay?_ I worry to myself. _Did I do something wrong?_  
"Don't mind him," another member says. "He's Jeon Jungkook, and he is just a bit shy. I'm Kim Seokjin or just Jin. Want to hear a joke?" As he talks, Mr. Jungkook sneaks away to find the others.  
"Sure," I say, both slightly upset at Mr. Jungkook's reluctance to speak with me and baffled at the offer.  
"Okay, what time did the man go to the dentist?" Mr. Seokjin is getting excited. Is his joke really that good?  
"No clue," I respond honestly.  
"Tooth hurt-y," he says, and proceeds to absolutely lose it at his own joke, falling to the floor. Uh . . . alrighty then. I back away slowly to go find the others - that, and to avoid these really bad dad jokes.  
 _Okay, so far I have met an alien that is in the body of a man, a guy claiming that he is my hope, a pretty rational leader compared to his group that also happens to breaks things with a touch, a fixer whose name I have yet to learn, a dad joker, and one that doesn't want anything to do with me.  
_ I turn down another hallway only to realize I have no clue where I am going. Worst of all, I don't have my phone.  
"This place is huge!" I say aloud. "Where am I even going?"  
I come to a door and, after a moment of hesitance, push it open. Inside is a huge room with a round table as the centerpiece, and windows on all sides opened the room up to view the breathtaking cityscape below, lit up like a thousand little dancing fireflies. It must be getting late. I come closer to the window to admire the view, but the fatigue in my body jolts me out of the short fantasy, and I step away from the pretty sight. I still need to get to the others.  
I turn to leave the room, and . . . the door doesn't budge. I try again, heaving with all my might. Nothing. A kick brings nothing but a slew of curse words and a throbbing set of toes.  
"Who makes a door that can't open from the inside?!" I shout my frustrations to the empty room. Of course, nobody answers.  
 _I could try kicking it again,_ I think grimly. _I have to break this thing down somehow. Ugh, I'm going to have to pay for this, too . . .  
_ I groan in annoyance. There's only one way out: bust the door down with brute force.  
"One," I count off, backing up to get a running start. "Two . . . " I square my shoulders and bend my knees. "Three!"  
I charge at the door, body braced for impact, but it never comes. Instead, the next thing I know is that I've slammed headfirst into a wall, and Mr. Taehyung's laughter is ringing in my ears. My head buzzes a little, and I blink blearily, trying to clear my vision.  
"You okay?" asks a member I hadn't met yet, holding his hand out and helping me up.  
"What just happened?" I ask, still a bit dazed.  
"I was walking around taking pictures when Jin asked where you went," he answers, sounding amused. "We all went looking for you, and found you locked on the other side of the door, yelling like a crazy person. We opened the door and you came flying right out."  
Adding insult to injury, he laughs and snaps a picture. _Yeah, because I'm the crazy one here,_ I silently snark. Still, I school my voice to be polite when I speak again.  
"Thank you very much, Mr . . . " I trail off, realizing I don't know his name.  
"Park Jimin," he offers. "Just Jimin. Don't be so formal with us, it's alright. Just use our names, real or stage." We start to walk back, and find the rest of the group shortly.  
"There you are!" Hoseok greets brightly, throwing a friendly arm around my shoulder. "We fixed your case."  
"Thank you," I say sheepishly, accepting the offering. It's held together with glue, not the neatest job, but I appreciate the sentiment. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but . . . why did you fix it? I mean, I could have just bought a new one."  
"We don't want to chase you away on your first day, now, do we?" asks the boy with snowy white skin.  
"We know who you really are, is what Suga means to say," Namjoon steps in. "You are from Genre, the group that won AGT. Kate Castagnola, one of the top choreographers in the world, not to mention you're bursting with talent. Your voice is like heaven and your dance style is one of a kind."  
"I promise to work my hardest and help you guys with whatever you need," I reply, glowing with the praise and newfound determination. Jungkook interrupts my reverie in a mumble.  
"Oh and by the way, your friend called, and I think she might have had a heart attack when I picked up."  
"Oh," I say, and instantly, I know who he's talking about. I'm embarrassed for her. "That's Kaylee, one of my crazy friends. Sorry about that. She's fine."  
"Well she's one scary girl, because Jungkookie was shaking in his Timberlands," jokes Jimin. Jungkook turns an even brighter shade of red and ducks behind Taehyung to hide.  
Claude chooses that moment to appear, grabbing hold of my arm (ow, again) and panicking loudly in my ear. "Kate! I just realized you haven't slept in twenty hours! We need to get you to a hotel!"  
"See you later," I manage in farewell, before Claude yanks me around a corner and the boys disappear from sight.  
 _What an interesting day._


	3. Chapter 3

I crack my eyes open. It's light outside, birds are chirping, and someone is _leaning right over my face._ Immediately, I freak out, and kick whoever they are off the bed.  
"Calm down, it's me, Kate-seonsaeng!" Seonsaeng? That's 'teacher,' right? "Ow!" Taehyung picks himself up the floor.  
"Why are you in my room?" I ask, still a bit dazed, but ready to defend myself if need be.  
"That is a great question," Seokjin accuses as he also walks in, fixing scolding, motherly eyes on Taehyung. "Why are you in her room?"  
"You're in her room now too," Namjoon points out, and everyone else follows him into the room.  
"Morning, Kate-seonsaeng!" Jimin greets brightly. "How did you sleep?" I glare at all of them.  
"Careful, she seems to be like Suga," Hoseok says, a note of panic in his voice.  
Already tired of their antics, I sigh and get out of bed. Suddenly they all go silent, and then, out of nowhere, Jimin's nose starts to bleed. Seokjin is quick to hurry to help him.  
"What happened?!" I question, both baffled and worried by the seemingly random blood flow.  
"It's just . . . " Namjoon hesitates, clears his throat, and tries again. "Your pajamas are . . . revealing."  
I look down at myself; small red and white striped shorts with little popcorn pieces covering them, and a tank top that read "Pop Star" with a sentient, dancing, glasses-clad bucket of popcorn. Cheeks turning an embarrassing shade of red that rivals my shorts, I leap back into bed, staring at the boys like a deer in headlights.  
Jimin's nose is still gushing a blood fountain, Seokjin is still fussing over him, Namjoon seems vaguely amused. Taehyung is plopped down on the floor, completely zoned out - lights on, nobody's home, Earth to Tae? Contacting your home planet or something? Hoseok is simply standing there, more of a decoration than a person, and Jungkook is pretty much just hiding in the corner.  
"Can someone hand me a towel or jacket?" I ask, hoping I could make it to the bathroom and my suitcase.  
"Here," says Yoongi, handing me Jungkook's jacket.  
"Thanks." I manage a smile, wrapping it around my body and running to the bathroom.  
Once I have the door safely locked behind me, I shower, get dressed, brush my teeth and dry my hair in under five minutes. When I return to the bedroom, it's to the sight of Yoongi asleep on the couch, the shattered remnants of a vase on the ground, Seokjin scolding Namjoon, Taehyung and Jungkook staring at the television set, and Hoseok admiring himself in the mirror and applying generous amounts of _my_ lotion on his skin.  
"Five minutes! I leave you all for five minutes and you already make yourself at home!" I grumble, rushing to grab my bag and schedule and dropping my saxophone off at the door. "Why are you even here?"  
Ignoring my question, Taehyung asks excitedly, "You play it too?"  
I hunt down my keys before answering him. "Yes, I play the saxophone." I grab my phone, repeating, "Why are you here?"  
"Today is Rap Monster's birthday!" Hoseok announces as he spreads more lotion on his face. How he manages to be as dramatic as he does about it is beyond me. "We're having a cook-off, and we need a third judge."  
"Okay, go find a third judge then," I huff, getting my coat and heading out the door.  
"We were going to ask you," Seokjin throws in, the boys following me as I speedwalk down the hall.  
"I can't today," I start to say, but stop for a moment to consider. I do have to go teach that class today, but I decide rescheduling isn't an issue. Getting on my bike, I relent. "Okay, fine. I'll meet you there."  
A hand tugging at my jacket sleeve stops me. It's Yoongi. I have no idea when he woke up, but he's here. "We have no idea how to get back," he tells me. "We took a taxi to get here. Can you give us a ride to the studio?"  
They're all staring at me hopefully, and I sigh inwardly, rubbing at my temples. How did anyone trust these boys to do anything by themselves? I want to tell them to just get another taxi, but I relent, pulling out my phone and dialing Claude's number.  
"Claude, I need a van in ten minutes," I say the moment he picks up, stepping off my bike and walking it back over to the rack. "Can you handle it?"  
"Sure, I'll send one over," Claude says, always a lifesaver. "And don't forget to pick up a present for Rap Monster!" He hangs up before I can say anything else.  
 _That's right!_ I mentally kick myself for already having forgotten. _What am I going to get him?_ I I glance over to him; he's chatting with Yoongi and Hoseok. I sigh. I'll figure something out.  
The car finally shows up and the boys pile into the back as I get into the front seat. I just got my license, and here I am, driving a bunch of directionally-challenged pop stars to their set. This was not what I imagined I would be doing when I took that test.  
We arrive at the set, and the boys pile right back out, leaving a quiet van in their wake. Just as I go to drive off and find a gift for Namjoon, the producer comes outside and stops me.  
"We really need you for the cook-off," he insists, and I quirk an eyebrow at him. Sighing, he explains, "The fans want to meet the newest stage member of the Bantang Boys."  
I pull the keys out of the ignition, and he steps away from my door so I can get out. "Fine," I say, glancing at the time on my phone, "but I have to be at the school by one." He nods at me in confirmation, and we enter the building.  
The moment I'm inside, stage members are ushering me to makeup and throwing product on my face as they explain what's going on. There are two teams - Seokjin, Jimin, and Jungkook form Team 1, while Yoongi, Taehyung, and Hoseok make up Team 2. The rules are simple: using specific ingredients, they have forty minutes to make a birthday meal that will impress the judges - including me. The losing team then has to clean up their collective mess.  
Filming begins. Right off the bat, Yoongi manages to land his team a five-point deduction for claiming that the writers are involved in a conspiracy. The teams have a five-minute planning and discussion period, in which Team 1 settles on making a Jin style seaweed soup and salad, and Team 2 (unsurprisingly) decides to wing it. For humor, they claim, but I get the feeling they have no idea what they're doing.  
I can't really focus on that, because while all this is happening, I'm having a total mental shutdown. What the heck am I supposed to get Namjoon? What would he even want? I just met the dude yesterday, and I'm expected to get him a birthday present?!  
As I'm silently losing my mind in my seat, the battle finally is ready to begin. Jimin and Taehyung are already hitting each other. Namjoon sets them loose to begin work, and they all scramble to get down the narrow aisle first, shouting and laughing at each other. When they get to the table of ingredients, however, they all seem to shut down, going completely silent and staring at the ingredients as though they've never seen them before.  
They finally got what they need and the cooking phase began but then Jin had a mental break down after five minutes in. _This is...not what I expected,_ I sweat drop as Taehyung tries to bribe Namjoon. Hoseok came over to me holding a plate of (I don't know use your imagination or what you really like) "Kate-seonsaeng I brought you a," I cut him off.  
"Thanks," I say eating it, "but I don't take bribes," I finish zoning out again, lost in my own thoughts until Yoongi set a piece of paper on fire. "Hey, Yoongi you're going to start a fire," I say half-heartedly. _Wait that's a great music video idea I should write it down,_ I smile taking my book out. I look back up to see Seokjin adding a crap ton of sesame oil and I internally gag. _Why me?_ There were ten minutes left and I was still lost in my own thought when the battle finishes and I was escorted to the testing zone. I pick up my chopsticks and grab some of the noodles Taehyung's team and it was extremely salty, so salty that I had to gulp down my water bottle. Next was the meat, there was nothing wrong with it just there was literally no taste at all and oddly had a plastic smell.  
The rice cake from Yoongi smelled like feet. That is all I'm going to say about it. The seaweed soup was half laundry water and half salt, and the seaweed roll was just...I can't even describe because by this point my taste buds are gone and I think I might get sick. When the actual judging came I was dead inside from all the stuff I just made but I managed to raise a red spoon signaling that Seokjin, Jungkook, and Jimin won today's cook-off because they made something somewhat edible and not totally inedible. Then an idea hit me...I could make him something actually edible! "Bye, I have to go now!" I say sprinting out the door.  
"WAIT WE WANT AN INTERVIEW!!" yells the producer as I ran down the street.  
"SORRY I HAVE A CLASS TO TEACH!" I holler back. I know what your thinking, aren't I a bit young to be teaching? The answer is yes but I teaching advanced music. I bust into the school and get my ID badge and head for my new homeroom. "Hello class I am Castagnola seonsaeng your new teacher," I smile seeing all my instruments got dropped off. "Okay today we ill start with introductions and then we will play a bit," I say pulling out my attendance list. Role call gets done, "Okay we'll start with a few personal things, my real name is Kate Castagnola, I won AGT with the group known as Genre. I can play any instrument I get handed and that is why I have been chosen to teach you," I finish and the whole class had their jaws on the floor. A sudden stomach pain hits me hard when the producer comes in with a camera crew.  
"I'm very sorry but we need you right now," he insists. I rub my temple in annoyance.  
"I'm sorry class but it seems you have a free period so I suggest you practice hard for tomorrow," I say following the producer out.  
"Really?" I ask as soon as we were out of earshot.  
"Claude insists that you get Namjoon a gift and you can't do that while teaching," he said as a car pulls up.  
"Fine take me home," I huff stepping in and the stomach pain hits again but I ignore it. I get home and rush inside and turn on the oven. I start mixing ingredients like mad getting stuff all over the place and I manage to get a cake batter and throw it in the oven. I sit down as the timing ticks away and I call the studio; "hey can you send the Bangtang boys over to my hotel?" I ask the receptionist.  
"Oh my god am I really talking with the Kate Castagnola?!" she asks astounded.  
"Yes please just send them over," I repeat myself.  
"No problem and I love your music by the way!" she shouts and I hung up. The stove beeps and I stab a toothpick into the cake and then set it out to cool when the bell rang and I run to get it.  
"Happy birthday Namjoon I made you something actually edible!" I say as they all file in for like the third time today.  
"Wow Kate-seonsaeng can bake!" exclaims Yoongi still bitter from his loss earlier.  
"Yea I made a cake,-" I cut myself off and ran to the bathroom and I guess you know what happens next, the food came back for revenge. I sat in the bathroom puking my guts out while the boys awkwardly stood outside, while Seokjin was in the bathroom helping me out. My stomach finally empties and I came out. "Sorry guys we should be celebrating not getting sick," I smile weakly.  
"No it's our fault we should never have made you become a judge in the first place," assures Hoseok.  
"I'm just going to lie down for a bit you can have cake if you want," I say nose diving into the couch. A blanket lands on my body and I look up to see Jungkook,.  
"You're going to get a cold," he mumbles blushing.  
"Thanks a lot," I yawn tiredly.  
"Okay let's get you to bed right now!" declares Namjoon lightening the mood.  
"I'm perfectly fine here,-" I was cut off by Seokjin picking me up. I was silenced and just sat there blushing.  
"Don't worry we'll call Claude for you!" said Jimin as we walk down the hall.  
"And we'll eat the cake for you," adds Taehyung as I weakly laugh. I got set down in bed and wrapped in blankets, to be honest, I was starting to feel like a six-year-old but I went with it, too sick to give a crap.  
"We'll see you tomorrow okay seonsaeng?" asks Yoongi.  
"I promise," I yawn as they close the door and I close my eyes, one lesson to be learned from today is to never eat food that the boys make.


End file.
